1. Field
Exemplary embodiments broadly relate to authentication of a terminal, and more particularly, to a system and a method for authenticating a terminal based on an authentication value corresponding to a tilted angle of the terminal approaching a short-range communication reader.
2. Description of the Related Art
Near field communication (NFC) is a type of short-range wireless communication technology. NFC enables two-way communication between devices that are within about 10 cm.
The related art security devices require inputting a password or scanning an access card in order to permit entry through a door or entry to other security devices. While the access card is widely used because of its convenience of not needing to press any buttons or memorize passwords, misuse of the access card by someone else is always possible in case the access card is lost. In order to prevent this mishap, the password can be utilized together with the access card, but this may be counterproductive as it requires memorizing the password.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a method and/or a system that can provide the necessary security when approaching a security device without requiring input of a password.